Nora
Nora is a major character in season 4 of Welcome to the Show. Despite her young age, she is part of the rebellion that is trying to stop the war between Directian and Sabaton. Appearance Nora is an average height human girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tan complexion. Like Jalerom, she wears green clothes and brown leather armor. Personality Nora has an upbeat personality, tending to stay positive in most situations. She is also a serious sort of woman who stays focused on the task before her, and she is willing to work hard to accomplish her goals. Nora can easily be described as a fangirl as well, as she absolutely idolizes Jalerom and does her best to emulate him. She will become wide-eyed and very enthusiastic when it comes to him, and is always eager to please. Early Life When she was young, Nora was adopted into a loving family, but when she was a child her adoptive father joined the militia and died in battle and her mother was killed. On top of that, her brother joined sides with Sabaton, declaring that Directian was full of horrible people and refusing to heed any other possible line of thinking. The experiences have left a certain bitterness in her, but she does not allow it to rule her behavior outside of avoiding contact with her brother. Abilities Nora is shown to be skilled with daggers in combat, and thanks to her ring of Glibness, she is also talented at deceit. She is also stronger than she looks, being capable of carrying Jalerom quickly back to camp when he is incapacitated. Nora is swift and agile, able to quickly close distances between herself and her opponent. Relationships Jalerom Tanlaial Nora absolutely idolizes Jalerom, having grown to admire him from the stories Sylvester told her while training her. When she first meets him, she is unable to control her enthusiasm and asks for a lock of his hair. She later apologizes for going overboard, and gives Jalerom the space he needs while he's having trouble dealing with the onslaught of overwhelming emotions he is going through. Later, Jalerom reaches out to Nora to try to make amends and start over, recounting to her the story of how he slew Albus Windbreath. She delighted in the tale, even making a point of writing it down so she can re-read it as she wishes and stating that she will treasure it. After this point, Jalerom becomes a sort of mentor to the girl, with them forming a bond strong enough that she recounts to him her own history and her relationship with her brother. Nora later helps save Jalerom when Sorn attacks him, and helps him and the rest of the party search for Faerthurin when she is kidnapped. Sylvester Sylvester Volante is stated to have helped train Nora, and is the one who told her the tales of the Dishonor Brigade that lead to her admiration of Jalerom. However, the two have not been seen on-screen at the same time, so the depths of their relationship is unknown. Beleen Beleen and Nora are friends, having met through the rebellion. Nora is often seen chiding or smacking Beleen for immature or childish behavior, but Beleen takes it in stride with only minor complaining. The two are seen to work well together. Sorn Maevalth After Jalerom's encounter with Sorn, Nora reveals to him that Sorn gave her the ring of Glibness. Her exact relationship to Sorn beyond this is unknown. Trivia * While it could easily be interpreted as such, Nora does not have a crush on Jalerom. The DM was very clear that she was NOT intended to be a romantic rival for Faerthurin. Category:Welcome To The Show Character